<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>燎 by SChesterfield</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690774">燎</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/SChesterfield/pseuds/SChesterfield'>SChesterfield</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/F</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 10:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>3,543</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25690774</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/SChesterfield/pseuds/SChesterfield</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>燎</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“你别抽了。”</p>
<p>一只涂着紫丁香色指甲油的手伸向那根香烟，亚利克斯往旁边一闪，小半截烟灰落在了她胸口。</p>
<p>”......你听到没有？别抽了，得了肺癌我可不管你，” 那只白嫩的手不依不饶，但亚利克斯的力气比她女朋友大得多。她抬胳膊一挡，烟送到嘴边吸了口，空出来的左手还能顺便把掉落在蓝色衬衫上的烟灰掸掉。</p>
<p>”你这是白费口舌，” 她说，”我跟你说过我活不到得肺癌的时候，你大可不必担心为我治病破费。”</p>
<p>那只手猛然顿住，然后撤回。米歇拉盯着她，她则假装看不到，又抽了一口烟。</p>
<p>”我也跟你说过，不许你这么跟我说话，” 她对米歇拉足够了解，以至于她可以听出对方声音中最微小的颤抖。这让她觉得有点开心。</p>
<p>残忍的快意。</p>
<p>“——你这个自以为是的家伙，说的好像你什么都知道......你凭什么认为你活不到那个时候？你——”</p>
<p>”不凭什么，” 亚利克斯向后倚在左胳膊肘上，那里一片黏，被草地上的露水弄湿了，”就是一种感觉。”</p>
<p>她偏过头睨着米歇拉，嘴巴里的烟雾在她说话时缓缓从嘴角飘出来，在她与米歇拉之间进行一道屏障。后者呆呆的盯着她，然后穿过屏障向她靠近。</p>
<p>她们衔住对方的嘴唇，亚利克斯嘴里剩余的烟雾全部都喷在了米歇拉的脸上，而不喜欢烟的女生则抵着她的唇瓣说”你抽烟的样子真辣”，然后继续向她索吻，莽莽撞撞碰到她鼻翼上的银环好几次。她囫囵吞下所有赞扬，手伸向米歇拉的头顶，五指分开梳过发丝，然后在后脑勺的部位停住。</p>
<p>她微微侧过头换气，然后狠狠压下米歇拉的脑袋，互相不留退路地唇齿相接，香烟的那一点火星在两人之间如同星火燎原。她的手指紧紧缠在米歇拉的发丝之间，直到她察觉对方换气的需要，犬齿咬过对方下唇后才放开。</p>
<p>烟还剩最后一茬，亚利克斯吸了一口，把它灭在土壤里。</p>
<p>米歇拉早就趴在了她胸前，此时正一边喘气一边在她身上乱摸，把手探进她敞开的衬衫领口，还去拉扯她的皮带。从她的角度往下看，可以清楚的看见米歇拉丰满的胸部，吊带背心没有遮盖住的那两团软肉之间的沟壑。</p>
<p>“我还以为你是想劝我戒烟的，” 她说，“你这让我怎么戒？”</p>
<p>“......”</p>
<p>“说话。”</p>
<p>“......你那么着急死，我可得及时行乐，” 米歇拉手上的动作毫无停顿，“我们回去吧亚利克斯，我想要你了......”</p>
<p>米歇拉抬起了身体，拉着亚利克斯的手臂想让她从草地上站起来，但她没有动，灰眼睛扫过米歇拉的脸，然后说：</p>
<p>“你染了那么多次头发，米奇，我现在都看不出来是什么颜色了。”</p>
<p>她没去看米歇拉的表情，而是转过头看着不远处的河流。一艘平底船正载着一个吵闹的家庭经过，渐行渐远。米歇拉迫切的扯着她衬衫的袖口。</p>
<p>“我本来是想挑染成墨绿色的，但以前的蓝色还没掉，混进去就变得不蓝不绿的了，” 米歇拉说，“这个重要吗？我——”</p>
<p>“不重要，” 亚利克斯说，“走吧。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“再跟我讲讲这个刺青的故事。”</p>
<p>“听这种无聊的东西干什么？” 亚利克斯抬眼看向竭尽全力想让自己的声音听上去充满威严的女生，“不过就是心血来潮纹上去，哪算得上故事......而且话说回来，你好不容易在上面一次，不赶紧做点什么吗？”</p>
<p>米歇拉罕见的脸红了。亚利克斯感到米歇拉跨坐在她腰间的身体不安的动了动，而她被米歇拉固定在头顶上方床头板上的双手也开始承受更多的压力。</p>
<p>“我就想听你给我讲这个刺青的故事，” 米歇拉倔强地说，“就现在。就这样讲。”</p>
<p>说着，米歇拉用力按了按她右手手腕内侧，那个纹身下方突起的血管。她小臂上的一块肌肉不受控制的跳了一下。</p>
<p>“......既然如此，” 她说，“那我讲给你听。那天我去看《奥赛罗》，在联合会的剧场，你记得吗？我那天上了一整天法理课，头疼的差点没去，差点就错过你了......你演的苔丝狄蒙娜，穿着条白裙子，我只看了一眼就深陷其中......我那天回去后一整晚都没睡觉......</p>
<p>“你知道我在想什么吗？我在想如何才能拥有你。我那时候觉得你离我无比遥远，觉得我配不上你......所以我得另辟蹊径。我要在自己身上留下某种痕迹，象征着你的痕迹，象征着我第一次见到你时内心深处无法驯服的激情，那永恒的火焰，烙进我身体里面......”</p>
<p> 亚利克斯慢慢撑起身体，她与米歇拉之间的距离无限缩小，直到两人的鼻尖几乎碰在一起。</p>
<p>“......如上，” 她眼眸微垂，目光聚焦于米歇拉的双唇，“后来我去问了奥莉维亚，我说我想纹几个汉字。其实在那之前我就想好要纹什么了，就想听听当地人的意见。”</p>
<p>“......然后她怎么说？”</p>
<p>“她也觉得好，” 亚利克斯的嘴角向上挑了挑，“你不这么认为吗？对于两个毫不般配，互相之间只有性吸引力的人来说，'肉欲'难道不是很合适吗？”</p>
<p>米歇拉并没有马上回答她，而是用拇指柔软的指腹轻轻摩挲着刚刚被按压过的那一小块皮肤。半晌，米歇拉开了口，几乎是耳语道：</p>
<p>“你现在还是这么觉得？” </p>
<p>“觉得什么？” 亚利克斯问。“觉得我配不上你，还是觉得我们两个人之间只有欲望？”</p>
<p>“......都是......”</p>
<p>“啊。你不是知道答案吗？” 她抬眼，直视着米歇拉的棕色眸子，“看看我们现在在做什么吧，米奇。至于我配不配得上你，你已经有你的答案了，不是吗？”</p>
<p>米歇拉瞪大了眼睛。她的嘴唇动了动，似乎想说些什么，但亚利克斯并没有理会。她轻而易举的挣脱了米歇拉对她的禁锢。</p>
<p>太可笑了。</p>
<p>她翻了个身，顺理成章地把米歇拉压在下面，那只纹着汉字的手向米歇拉腿间探去。她的动作太粗鲁了，米歇拉惊叫出声，身体不断颤抖着，但是并没有叫她停下。她愈发狂暴的向米歇拉的身体深处入侵，在米歇拉美丽的脖颈上留下一个个吻痕，雪地里绽放的玫瑰。她知道她一定弄痛她了，但她不能停下，只是不断的吮吸着，啃噬着，吞咽着，非得要到血肉模糊，两人彻底交融在一起时才能罢休。她空出的那只手握住米歇拉一只雪白的乳房，指尖深深陷入那团软肉，双唇一路向下，在米歇拉胸口开出一条嫣红的小径，然后停在那一点樱色前，张嘴，一口含住。</p>
<p>米歇拉叫着她的名字，毫不掩饰的表达着自己所感受到的欢愉。她想吻米歇拉，但她更想听到那悦耳的声音，那几乎就和'我爱你'一样。所以她只是咬了米歇拉的下唇，把它咬的红肿，看见一滴涎水顺着米歇拉的嘴角流下。她顺着它的痕迹落下细吻，一直吻到米歇拉小巧的耳垂。</p>
<p>“爽吗？”</p>
<p>米歇拉喘着气答应着，爽，太爽了。</p>
<p>“比起你跟着在我背后偷情的那个男的谁让你更爽？”</p>
<p>“......你......你让我更爽......” 米歇拉的眼睛闪着某种光，“亚利克斯......再快一点......求你......唔......”</p>
<p>亚利克斯低头咬住米歇拉的脖子，享受着那里的脆弱，牙齿细细厮磨着白皙皮肤：<br/>
“最后一次机会。不许再背叛我。”</p>
<p>“不会了......我不会了......求你......给我......” 米歇拉的声音带上了哭腔。亚利克斯加快手上的速度，纹着那两个汉字的肌肤与米歇拉身体最为隐秘的地方紧紧贴合，温暖又潮湿。“原谅我......我再也不会了......啊......亚利克斯——亚利——”</p>
<p>声音戛然而止。亚利克斯·魏斯的名字还停留在舌尖上，但米歇拉已经到了。米歇拉的身体绷紧又放松，而亚利克斯则慢慢松了力度，从米歇拉的身体中撤出，但她的头依然埋在米歇拉的颈窝里。</p>
<p>”我该是个男人的。” </p>
<p>”不......” 米歇拉偏过头对她耳语。”你不该是个男人，也不是个女人......你是我的，没有年龄，没有性别......我的，我的一切，我的神——”</p>
<p>“我们结婚吧。”</p>
<p>米歇拉似乎愣住了，紊乱的喘息声像是怕惊到亚利克斯一样颤颤巍巍的收着。亚利克斯等了很久，鼻尖始终磨蹭着米歇拉的颈侧，才等到一个回应。</p>
<p>“现在还不是时候，亲爱的，” 米歇拉伸出一只胳膊揽住她，手轻抚着她的背，“我无所谓，但你一定要以学业为重，知道吗？这件事不是小事，无论如何也要等你工作了再说......我还等着你成为大律师赚钱养我呢。”</p>
<p> 米歇拉在她耳边笑了笑。</p>
<p>“我也想跟你结婚啊，” 湿润的双唇碰上她的侧脸，“亚利克斯·西尔维斯特里。说好了，你要跟我姓。”</p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p> </p>
<p>“你说了你不会再背叛我。”</p>
<p>奇怪。亚利克斯还以为自己会歇斯底里，不过事实上她只是稍微有点抖，而且还只是雨水的缘故。她的衬衫湿漉漉的贴在身上，西装马甲由于吸满了雨水而变得沉重，而脑后发髻也面临着同样的窘境，脸上糊着几缕跑出来的铂金发丝。</p>
<p>在她面前，在她和米歇拉同租的小公寓里，在她们两人一起度过无数个夜晚的床上，躺着米歇拉和另外一个女人。米歇拉扯着被子挡着自己光裸的身体。</p>
<p>”你骗我。“</p>
<p>她在昏暗的光线里看见米歇拉慌乱的直起身，双手还护在胸前。</p>
<p>“......不是你想的那样，” 米歇拉含糊不清的说，“亚利克斯，亲爱的，你不是去模拟法庭了吗——”</p>
<p>“某人没到场，我也没心思继续玩下去了，” 亚利克斯往房间里走了一步，“你又背叛我了，米奇。而我上次已经说过，这是最后一次机会了。”</p>
<p>”我知道，我知道，你听我解释好吗？真的不是你想的那样——"</p>
<p>"呃，不好意思，“ 米歇拉旁边的女生举起手，她那比起房间中弥漫的窒息感过于吊儿郎当的语气大概会让人误以为她在演某部肥皂剧，人物之间不会真正起冲突的那种，“你们要吵架吗？需不需要我回避一下？”</p>
<p>“不用，” 亚利克斯说，“米奇，我们分手吧。我今晚去奥莉家住，你们两个自便。”</p>
<p>“等一下，那我可太不好意思了，” 米歇拉旁边的女生说，“这可是你们租的房子——”</p>
<p>“没事，我明天回来再和你谈租房的问题，米奇。奥莉，钥匙给我。”</p>
<p>奥莉维亚乖乖起身去床脚的衣服堆里摸索。米歇拉怔怔的盯着亚利克斯，在一串金属碰撞声后终于回过神来：</p>
<p>”不！亚利克斯，我真的不是故意的，你原谅我好吗？我真的不是故意的，我爱你，我只爱你一个，亚利克斯！“</p>
<p>亚利克斯从奥莉维亚手中接过钥匙，刚转过身却被拉住。</p>
<p>”求你了，我只爱你一个！” 米歇拉从背后抱住她，“你原谅我吧，就原谅我最后一次好吗？我真的只爱你一个，她什么都不是！所以求求你了，亚利克斯，不要离开我......”</p>
<p>亚利克斯耐心的听完米歇拉的恳求，然后甩开米歇拉，任由她的前女友跌坐在地上。奥莉维亚坐在床上嘟嘟囔囔，抱怨着米歇拉的无情。</p>
<p>“亚利克斯！求你了，再给我一次机会吧！” 亚利克斯拿着奥莉维亚学生公寓的钥匙往外走，米歇拉声嘶力竭的哭号在她耳边回荡，“我是真的爱你！我发誓，我以后不会再背叛你了，亚利克斯，亚利——”</p>
<p>亚利克斯突然停住了脚步。</p>
<p>“对了，奥莉，” 她说，“毕竟之前也花了时间准备，庭上我还得一人分饰两角，被放鸽子的感觉还真是不好受。以后别那样了。”</p>
<p>奥莉维亚信誓旦旦的保证着，而亚利克斯倒也并不真的担心。米歇拉的哭喊愈发凄厉，但她已经走出了公寓，一手拎着西装外套，另一手纂着奥莉维亚的钥匙，上面淡蓝色带有粉红心形嘴巴的马头挂饰在风中晃着。她的帆布包斜挎在肩上。</p>
<p>雨中，一只纹着汉字的手伸进口袋里，掏出烟和打火机，送到嘴边，点燃。</p>
<p>火星飘散。</p>
<p> </p>
<p>END.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>